あなたは私に属します
by Melanie Joseph
Summary: Kimono-kimono mewah yang cantik. Hiasan kepala yang berkilauan. Sanggul yang bertahta rapi di atas kepala. Topeng putih yang penuh kepalsuan. Riasan yang menyelimuti wajah, membuat keindahan berkesan permainan. Kehidupan pura-pura yang disembunyikan dari mata dunia. Semuanya terangkai bagaikan aliran air berdasarkan pelukis Takdir. / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**あなたは私に属します (Anata wa watashi ni zokushimasu)  
**

I do not own Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari/Nara Shikamaru;

T+;

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Family.

© Melanie Joseph, January 18th, 2013

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Bau tuak yang menyengat, suara tawa para lelaki yang diselingi oleh cegukan mereka, bersatu padu dengan musik yang memabukkan dari petikan-petikan jemari lentik para _geisha_ senior. Dari balik tirai sutera merah darah bercorak bunga sakura, seorang gadis pirang mengintip dengan takut-takut. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat kepalan kuatnya mengencang pada tirai. Sikapnya itu terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau sudah siap?" gadis ber_make-up_ putih itu mengangguk pelan. Iris _teal_-nya tampak berkaca-kaca, ragu menyelimuti kepastiannya.

Wanita cantik yang juga berpenampilan sama dengannya—_make-up_ putih tebal di wajah, bibir yang dipoles gincu semerah darah, mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna terang dengan motif bunga-bunga khas Jepang, dan tatanan rambut yang disanggul dengan hiasan aksesoris yang indah—itu tersenyum miris sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kalau kau ingin berubah pikiran—"

"Aku siap," potongnya mantap.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu menggenggam tangannya, menuntun sang _geisha_ muda itu untuk melepas tradisi_ mizuage_**¹**-nya.

.

.

.**  
**

Wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut sendu yang tercipta di wajah putihnya. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan terasa kaku, diiringi dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang—seirama dengan hentakan kaki kuda yang sedang membawa keretanya.

"Ampuni diriku, _kami-sama_," lirihannya bersatu padu dengan ringkikan kuda. Ia sudah sampai.

Pintu kereta terbuka perlahan, dengan segera ia melengkungkan senyum manisnya pada pria berjenggot yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menuruni tangga kereta dengan anggun sementara jemarinya bertaut pada jemari _danna_**²**-nya. Dibalik mata berbinarnya, tersembunyi bulir-bulir air mata. Dibalik senyum menawannya, tersembunyi lengkungan kesedihan. Dan dibalik raut wajah indahnya yang dihiasi oleh topeng putih—khas _geisha_—itu, tersembunyi raut kepedihan mendalam.

Pria berjenggot itu melepaskan tangannya saat kakinya sudah menapak di tanah. Pria itu memberi isyarat tangan padanya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Dengan sepasang iris_ teal_-nya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap punggung tegap _danna_-nya. Dia pria yang mungkin berusia sekitar 35-40 tahun, dewasa, dan pastinya memiliki kekayaan yang akan melunasi hutang-hutangnya di _Okiya_**³**.

Ia sampai di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa hijau-hitam, mewah dan rapi. Matanya menerawang, memperhatikan tempat yang akan menjadi saksi pelepasan s_ho josei**⁴-**_nya.

"Kau tunggu disini," ia menoleh pada _Danna_-nya. "Tuan muda Shikamaru sebentar lagi menemuimu," wajahnya berubah heran. "Jangan lupa segera hapus _make-up_ putihmu."

"Tu-tunggu tuan," cegahnya saat pria berjenggot itu hendak melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Pria itu berbalik dengan heran. "Ada apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya saja, siapa tuan muda Shikamaru? Kenapa saya disuruh menunggu dia?" Sepasang irisnya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bukankah tuan adalah _danna_ saya? Apa tuan menawar saya dengan harga tinggi dengan maksud ingin menjual saya?"

Pria berjenggot itu tampak terkejut, ternyata ada sedikit kesalah-pahaman disini. "Jangan bersedih nona, saya tidak sejahat itu. Tuan muda Shikamaru itu adalah _danna_ mu, dia yang memerintahkan saya untuk menawarmu," dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut kaget di wajah _geisha_ muda itu. "Lagipula, saya sudah memiliki seorang istri yang sangat saya cintai—Kurinei. Dan dirimu pantasnya menjadi anakku," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ma-maafkan saya karena telah—"

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Saya permisi dulu," pamit pria itu ramah. "Jangan lupa hapus _make-up_ putihmu," pesannya sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Untuk sesaat dia terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang pada _danna_ misteriusnya. Tuan muda Shikamaru. Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia tampan? Berapa usianya? Apa dia baik? Apa dia jahat? Atau mungkin juga dia adalah orang yang menyeramkan?—seperti para algojo _okiya_.

Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan semua pikiran buruknya. Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya, membersihkan _make-up_ palsunya.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga jam ia menunggu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak juga kunjung datang. Ia sudah lelah duduk manis di ranjang, kantuknya sudah menyerang. Tapi ia tak boleh tidur, ia harus tetap menunggu—pasti sebentar lagi _danna_-nya akan datang. Meski sebenarnya ia tak memungkiri kalau hatinya sangat berharap besar kalau _danna_-nya benar-benar tidak datang.

"Hoam...," ia berani bersumpah kalau kuapan besar itu bukan berasal darinya. Bukan hanya para putri raja dan gadis bangsawan yang mempelajari cara menguap yang anggun, _geisha_ pun juga—keanggunan adalah kunci untuk menarik seorang bangsawan, pangeran, atau raja sekalipun untuk menjadikan mereka _danna_.

Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada pintu saat adanya pergerakan dari sana. Jantungnya yang semula sudah menjadi normal, kini berdetak tak beraturan kembali. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk, bersamaan dengan sang pintu yang digeser pelan, terbuka.

"Hoam...," kuapan itu kembali terdengar, disusul dengan pintu yang kembali tertutup. Serta merta jantungnya semakin berdetak tak beraturan. Inilah waktunya.

Wajahnya ia angkat pelan-pelan, menatap pria yang kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya, pria yang ia yakini adalah tuan muda Shikamaru. Pria itu terlihat sangat mengantuk, wajahnya lusuh, sama sekali tak mengesankan aura tampan dan bangsawan—meski pakaiannya terlihat mahal. Kelihatannya ia juga masih sangat muda, mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan usianya.

"Siapa namamu?" pemikirannya terlepas saat pertanyaan dari suara bariton pria itu menegurnya.

"Na-nama saya Temari, tuan."

Jawabannya hanya ditanggapi dengan gerakan mendekat dari pria itu. Situasi yang semakin membuat jantungnya lepas kendali. Saat jaraknya dan pria itu tinggal beberapa _inchi_ lagi lagi, pria itu berhenti lalu menundukkan kepalanya—mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Temari yang kini memerah.

"Rayu aku," goda Shikamaru, membuat Temari kaget.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas godaannya pada wajah Temari yang sukses membuat gadis itu merasakan tengkuknya merinding hebat. Shikamaru langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap malas pada _geisha_-nya yang berdiri dengan kikuk. Lucu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" desaknya malas.

Temari tersenyum kecut, ia benar-benar takut sekarang, bahkan kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tapi ia tidak boleh mengecewakan tuannya yang sudah menawar dirinya, ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya meskipun itu berat baginya. Ia sudah berani berkonsekuensi, maka ia juga harus berani menanggung resikonya.

Perlahan getaran di tubuhnya memudar, ia mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya untuk membuka _obi_ hitam yang meliliti pinggang rampingnya, membuka kunci _kimono_ merahnya. Saat _obi_-nya hampir terlepas semuanya, Shikamaru menghentikan dirinya.

"Kenapa tuan?"

"Ikat kembali _obi_-mu. Yang tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah menemaniku tidur—tidak lebih."

Temari terdiam dalam keheranannya. Tapi dengan cepat tangannya di tarik oleh Shikamaru, membuatnya jatuh berbaring di sebelah pria itu. "Cepat tidur," perintah malas pria itu sambil membelakangi Temari.

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Shikamaru. Temari tetap melabuhkan tatapan bingungnya pada punggung kokoh Shikamaru. Apa maksud pria itu? Kenapa dia hanya memintanya untuk menemani tidur? Padahal dia menawar dirinya dengan 25 koin emas, sebuah harga tinggi untuk seorang _geisha_ yang biasanya hanya dihargai dengan 3-7 koin emas. Ya, ia tahu kalau harga tinggi itu adalah bentuk pembebasannya dari _Okiya_, sekaligus penghapusan hutang-hutangnya disana. Tapi, bukankah dia sangat rugi, kalau tidak menyentuh dirinya?

Saat ia sibuk berspekulasi hebat, rasa kantuknya yang juga tak kalah hebat itu pun kembali menyergapnya, membuatnya harus rela diantarkan ke alam mimpi.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

"Apa sudah selesai memandangiku?"

Temari tersentak, serta merta ia menjauhkan dirinya, duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah memerah. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud memandangi wajah Shikamaru saat tertidur, ia hanya berpikir. Hanya berpikir tentang alasan Shikamaru menawar dirinya. Meski hati kecilnya sama sekali tak memungkiri betapa tampan dan tenangnya wajah _danna_-nya itu saat tertidur pulas.

"Ma-af tuan, tadi saya hanya ingin membangunkan tuan."

Hari sudah siang ternyata. Shikamaru menguap pelan, ekor matanya memperhatikan punggung Temari yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Gadis itu sudah mandi dan kini mengenakan _kimono_ ungu dengan obi merah di pinggang rampingnya. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai sampai bahunya. Dandanan yang sederhana, tapi melukiskan kecantikan alami yang indah. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma _lavender_ yang menguar dari rambut, pakaian, dan tubuh Temari.

"Apa tuan mau makan?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan ketenangan Shikamaru. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa kau hidangannya?" dapat Shikamaru lihat sepasang iris _teal_ Temari membulat, disusul dengan wajahnya yang langsung memerah. Lucu, menggoda gadis ini memang menyenangkan.

Salah tingkah, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia diam dengan gugup, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru memintanya untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

.

.

.

Saat ini Temari sedang menemani Shikamaru makan. Pikirannya melayang, kembali kepada alasan Shikamaru sebenarnya menawarnya. Apakah hanya sebatas melayani makan, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, dan menemani tidur saja? Bukankah tugasnya bukan hanya sebatas itu? Atau _Kami-sama_ telah mengabulkan do'a-nya yang ingin memberikan kehormatannya pada pria yang dinikahinya? Shikamaru memang _danna_-nya, tapi _danna_ tanpa ikatan pernikahan, pria itu menjadi danna-nya dengan harga 25 koin emas.

Ia tak sadar kalau Shikamaru sudah selesai makan, pria itu kini sedang memandangnya. Memandangi dirinya yang semakin jauh terbuai dalam renungannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Semuanya buyar. "Ma-maafkan saya tuan," dengan tergesa Temari menyiapkan minum Shikamaru.

Segelas air itu masuk perlahan ke tenggorokan Shikamaru, sampai bersemayam di perutnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ulangnya malas saat gelas di tangannya sudah berpindah di tangan Temari.

"Ti-tidak ada tuan."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Betapa merahnya wajah Temari saat ini, hampir saja teh yang ia tuangkan meleset ke lantai. "Ke-kenapa tuan bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di wajah malas Shikamaru. "Apa kau benar-benar sangat ingin aku sentuh?" ingin ia tertawa kencang saat melihat raut terkejut dan malu yang tercipta di wajah putih Temari. "Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan—"

_Prang!_

Tak sengaja. Ia benar-benar kaget. "Ma-maafkan saya tuan," ujarnya pelan sambil membersihkan pecahan gelas dan mengelap teh yang tumpah.

"Kau benar-benar lucu," komentar Shikamaru malas sambil berdiri. "Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Temari tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur, meski perasaan heran terus mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggeliat pelan, menguap lalu duduk sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dari ventilasi jendela, dapat ia lihat kalau malam telah berkunjung. Dan ia teringat sesuatu, Temari tak ada disampingnya. Dimana gadis itu? Apa dia kabur? Bergegas ia keluar kamar, mencari gadis pirang itu. Saat ia melewati ruang keluarga, ia tertegun ketika melihat tubuh Temari terbaring di _tatami_**⁵ **dengan berbantalkan lengan kanannya di sebelah meja.

_"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku."_

Ia tersenyum tipis. Temari benar-benar gadis yang penurut. Sepertinya _geisha_ yang ia dapatkan sangat berbeda dengan _geisha_ teman-temannya. Temari tak menjual sensualitasnya, ia tak pernah menuntut apa-apa, ia baik, dan sangat cantik. Seandainya Temari berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, ia pasti menjadikannya istri—bukan wanita simpanan seperti ini. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Temari bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan istri, apalagi istri seorang bangsawan ternama sepertinya.

Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang gila _seks_. Ia hanya tak mau disebut pecundang oleh teman-temannya karena masih perjaka. Semua temannya menikmati masa lajang mereka dengan bersenang-senang keluar masuk _Okiya_, berganti-ganti _geisha._ Dan ia memilih jalan berbeda. Menjadi _danna_ seorang _geisha_, dengan begitu ia tidak akan dicap pecundang, dan perbuatannya jauh lebih terhormat dari teman-temannya.

Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap tak mampu menjamah Temari—ia tak mau menjamah gadis yang belum sah menjadi istrinya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang pria seperti ayahnya, hanya setia pada satu wanita dan memberikan yang murni padanya. Selain itu, usia Temari baru enam belas tahun, seusia dengan Ino. Apakah ia pantas melakukan 'itu' pada gadis yang seusia dengan adiknya? Apalagi tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan. Lagipula, meski Temari tak mengatakannya, ia yakin 100% gadis itu takut padanya. Semuanya terlihat jelas di sikapnya.

Ia menggeser meja ke sudut kiri ruangan, di sebelah lemari kaca yang berisi bermacam-macam barang antik. Mengumpulkan enam bantal kursi dan menumpuknya di atas meja. Ruangan menjadi luas, cukup untuknya membaringkan diri di sebelah Temari. Ia melepaskan lengan kanan gadis itu, menukar bantal itu dengan lengan kirinya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, wajah Temari terlihat sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar jemari kanannya membelai pelan rambut pirang Temari, menyingkirkan helai poni gadis itu yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, beralih menyusuri lekuk hidung mancungnya sampai ke pipi meronanya lalu garis dagunya, dan berakhir di bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Awalnya jemarinya hanya diam, kemudian ibu jarinya mulai mengelus lembut bibir merah muda tanpa gincu itu. Meski ia merasa tak pantas, tapi sudah cukup untuknya menahan diri. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, saat bibirnya hampir mencapai bibir Temari, gadis itu terbangun dan langsung duduk sambil membelakanginya. Shikamaru tampak acuh dengan sikap Temari. Ia pun ikut duduk sambil kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kanan Temari, sementara kedua tangannya membuka pelan simpul _obi_ gadis itu.

Temari hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Shikamaru—ketika pria itu memindahkan meja dan bantal-bantal. Tapi ia masih enggan bangun, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru padanya. Dan pria itu sekarang menginginkan dirinya.

Bahu Temari bergetar. "Jangan takut, ini juga yang pertama kali untukku," Shikamaru berbisik lembut. "Tapi bila kau belum siap—" belum selesai ia berbicara, Temari langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tentu saja tingkah gadis itu menghapus nafsunya, membuatnya tertawa.

Temari tentu saja heran, ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Apa yang lucu darinya? Dan semuanya berakhir seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan kuapan besarnya, Shikamaru mengajak Temari untuk tidur di kamar.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Temari menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka pelan matanya, dan menjadi sangat terkejut saat melihat sinar mentari yang menampilkan cahaya teriknya dari celah-celah gorden. Ia melihat ke kirinya, tak ada lagi sosok Shikamaru, yang ada hanya selembar kertas yang tergeletak disana. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membaca isi kertas itu.

_Aku pergi._

Hanya itu. Ya, hanya dua kata itu. Tidak ada alasan dan kata-kata akan kembali. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shikamaru meninggalkannya begitu saja? Apa salahnya? Apa karena kejadian semalam? Tapi semalam Shikamaru sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan penolakannya. Bahkan pria itu masih memeluk pinggangnya saat ia tiba-tiba terjaga pada pukul tiga dini tadi. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sesuatu yang asin terasa di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan dan tanpa disadarinya, air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis sesegukan sambil meremuk kertas dari Shikamaru. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak kayu berukir naga yang terletak di meja sudut kiri kamar. Ia beranjak pelan, lalu mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Isinya ternyata sebuah kalung mutiara, 20 koin emas, surat tanah dan rumah.

"Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku," lirihnya sebelum isakannya kembali terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** End?**

* * *

**1. Mizuage - proses menjaga keperawanan, lalu diadakan pelelangan keperawanan seorang geisha pada beberapa lelaki. Yang paling tinggi menawar, adalah pemenangnya  
**

**2. Danna - suami geisha  
**

**3. Okiya - rumah tinggal bagi geisha  
**

**4. Sho Josei - keperawanan  
**

**5. Tatami - tikar tradisional jepang yang terbuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun  
**

**A/N : Hahahaha, ceritanya aneh ya. Atau masih membingungkan? Nanti di chap 2 bakal dijelaskan semuanya.  
**

**Ok, minna-san... apakah ini mau end atau keep?  
**

**Beritahu Melanie di kotak review ya, dan salam kenal.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**あなたは私に属します (Anata wa watashi ni zokushimasu)  
**

I do not own Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari/Nara Shikamaru;

T+;

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Family.

© Melanie Joseph, January 18th, 2013

Shikamaru : 19 tahun

Temari : 16 tahun

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Surai pirangnya yang ia gerai sampai sebatas bahu itu melambai dipermainkan angin. Sepasang _teal_-nya tampak berkaca-kaca, tapi dirinya terlihat tegar. Ya, siapa yang tak kenal dirinya. Ia bukan gadis cengeng dan manja. Ia kuat, tegar, dan pemberani. Tapi, ini bukan masalah yang sama seperti dulu. Ini masalah yang berbeda. Ini bukan sekedar dimarahi oleh almarhum _tou-san_-nya atau dipukul oleh beliau karena membangkang perintahnya. Bukan juga karena kepergian _kaa-san_ tercintanya. Atau pun saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau ayahnya yang sangat dingin itu begitu menyayangi dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Bukan, semua kepedihan yang mendalam ini bukan karena itu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Serta merta, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga itu kini tumpah deras. "Jangan bersedih, Temari. Paman disini akan selalu bersamamu," ia semakin kencang menangis.

"Sudah Temari. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini—sebelum wabah itu menyerang kita," dengan sedikit enggan, gadis remaja bersurai pirang itu membiarkan tangannya ditarik naik ke kereta. Meninggalkan dua gundukan tanah merah bertaburan bunga-bunga yang masih segar.

.

.

.

"Paman...," panggilnya lirih pada pria muda yang memiliki rambut pirang sepertinya. Pria yang kini tengah melayangkan tatapan sendunya pada langit biru dari balik jendela kereta.

"Hm," sahut sang paman singkat sambil menatap keponakan tertuanya itu.

"Aku ingin turun. Aku ingin bersama Gaara dan Kankuro. Mereka pasti kesepian disana," tuturnya lirih sebelum tangisnya pecah.

Langsung pria itu kembali menarik gadis remaja itu ke pelukannya. "Temari, jangan berkata seperti kau tak memiliki keluarga lagi di dunia ini. Paman Yashamaru adalah adik ibumu, kita memiliki hubungan darah yang kuat. Paman yang akan menjagamu, menggantikan sosok _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mu."

"Temari tahu. Temari juga sangat sayang dengan paman. Tapi...," ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "...Temari sangat merindukan Gaara dan Kankuro. Kenapa wabah itu menyerang mereka, padahal mereka masih sangat kecil," isaknya pilu.

Yashamaru memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan paman karena tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka," ia berujar lemah.

Temari menggeleng di pelukan Yashamaru. "Tidak, ini bukan salah paman. Temari yang lalai, membiarkan Gaara dan Kankuro keluar rumah," sesal Temari, isaknya semakin mengencang.

"Sudahlah Temari, kita tidak boleh menangisi mereka. Kita harus mendoakan mereka, agar mereka tenang berada di sisi _Kami-sama, _bertemu_ kaa-san_ dan_ tou-san_-mu. Dan saat kita sampai di Konoha nanti, paman yakin kau akan tersenyum disana. Karena disana tidak seperti di Suna, iklim disana jauh berbeda. Sekarang hapus air matamu, tidurlah, dan paman akan menjagamu," hibur Yashamaru tulus sambil membelai lembut rambut pirang Temari, memberikan kedamaian sampai isak itu berubah menjadi pelan dan tak terdengar lagi. Temari pun tertidur.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Tiga hari terlalui. Perjalanan yang melelahkan pun selesai. Gerbang Konoha yang diapit kiri-kanan oleh dua pohon besar, semakin memperkokoh pertahanan kota makmur itu. Temari terkagum-kagum saat ia melangkahkan kakinya disana, orang-orang begitu ramai, taman asri melingkupi, dan bangunan-bangunan beragam warna menjulang tinggi.

Yashamaru tersenyum senang ketika melihat senyum bahagia itu akhirnya kembali menghiasi wajah keponakan tersayangnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Temari agar tidak terpisah di keramaian. Terkadang ia menarik tangan Temari yang mulai tak fokus dengan jalannya—mata gadis itu terus berkelana, mencari-cari keindahan yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama di Suna.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir sejam lebih berjalan mencari tempat tinggal yang murah, akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya. Setelah bernegosiasi panjang, Yashamaru menemui Temari yang menunggu di depan penginapan. Dan betapa kagetnya pria berambut pirang itu saat mendapati sosok keponakannya sudah hilang.

"Temari," panggilnya pelan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari sosok gadis itu di keramaian. "Temari...," kali ini nadanya bergetar—takut. "Temari...," hembusnya pelan sambil menerobos keramaian. "Temari!" ia pun berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris_ teal_ itu memandang kagum ke jendela kayu, kepada sebuah _kimono_ yang terpajang disana, di dinding tempat seorang penjahit. Senyumnya merekah saat ia memikirkan tubuhnya dibalut dengan_ kimono_ cantik berwarna putih gading yang dihiasi bunga sakura itu. Indah sekali. Seandainya ia memiliki uang yang banyak, ia pasti bisa mengganti _kimono_ abu-abu lusuhnya ini dengan _kimono_ cantik yang serupa.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ia menoleh cepat. "Iya pam—" Temari terdiam cukup lama. Pria yang bertanya padanya bukanlah pamannya—bukan paman Yashamaru.

"Pa-paman siapa?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah. "Paman bekerja disini. _Kimono_ itu Paman yang menjahitnya. Sepertinya kau orang baru di _Konoha_ ya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Temari berlari menjauh, membuat senyum pria itu memudar melihat tingkahnya.

Ia menerobos keramaian dengan panik dan ketakutan. "Paman...," bibirnya bergetar. "Paman...," ia mengulangnya dengan lemah. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak, rasa ketakutannya kini memuncak. "Paman dimana?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar, tangisnya sudah mulai pecah.

**.**

.

.

Tsunade meninggalkan pelatihan_ maiko_**⁶ **ketika ada seorang algojo-nya yang ingin menghadap. Ia memerintahkan Konan untuk menggantikannya. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia memasuki ruangannya. Iris _brown_ miliknya memandang tak suka pada algojo-nya yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

"Ada hal penting apa sampai kau memaksa ingin bertemu, Haku?"

Algojo yang berpenampilan seperti seorang samurai itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia tersenyum tipis. "Zabuza," Tsunade mengerenyit heran saat algojo andalannya itu malah memanggil partner-nya.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar masuk sambil menggendong seorang gadis berambut pirang yang penampilannya lusuh dan kotor. _Kimono_ di bagian lengan kirinya sobek, terdapat luka memar disana.

"Siapa dia?"

"Gadis muda ini duduk di bawah pohon sakura di depan sana sambil menangis. Saat kami dekati, dia berusaha lari. Tapi malah terjatuh, lalu pingsan," Zabuza menjelaskan dengan datar.

Tsunade memperhatikan memar di lengan kiri si pirang dengan intens sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua orang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut datar.

"Saat kami temukan, memar itu memang sudah ada," seakan tahu apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Tsunade, Haku berkata dengan datar.

"Ikuti aku," perintah Tsunade sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Cahaya yang mengabur, lalu menjadi jelas, dan tiba-tiba menjadi kabur lagi—begitulah seterusnya pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya sampai semua kesadarannya pulih. Temari bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Matanya mencoba berinteraksi dengan ruangan sekitar, tempat yang asing. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan merasakan nyeri di lengan kirinya.

_"Paman!" _

_"Paman!"_

_"Paman!"_

_Ia berlari, terus berlari dengan teriakannya, sampai tak menyadari ada sebongkah batu besar. Kakinya tersandung dan dirinya tak mampu menyesuaikan keseimbangannya__—_ia terjatuh. Nyeri saat lengannya tergeser dengan tanah, robek di kimono-nya berhasil menciptakan noda di kulitnya. Tak tahan lagi, ia mulai menangis. Tak ada yang peduli, orang-orang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Kalau soal luka memar, ia tak akan mungkin menangis, ia bukan gadis yang lemah, ia kuat. Luka kecil seperti ini tak sebanding dengan luka dari ayahnya dulu. Ia memang ingin menangis dari tadi, tapi ia berusaha menahannya, karena ia bukan gadis cengeng. Tapi...

_"Paman dimana? Temari takut."_

_Saat ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari keramaian, ia menemukan sebuah pohon Sakura yang rindang dan indah. Disana ia mulai menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan tak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran dua orang pria yang mendekatinya.  
_

_"Hei."  
_

_Tangisnya berhenti, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan dua orang pria membawa pedang. Yang satu berbadan tinggi, pedangnya begitu besar, wajahnya pun sangat sangar. Berbeda dengan pria satunya, badannya tidak terlalu tinggi—tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek, pedang yang dibawanya berukuran sedang, dan wajahnya cukup tampan, bahkan terkesan cantik.  
_

_Yang berbadan besar mulai mendekatinya, berusaha menyentuhnya. Panik dan ketakutan, Temari berusaha menghindar dan berlari menjauh. Tapi malang, konsentrasinya terganggu, ia pun kembali tersandung batu kecil yang terkumpul menjadi barisan. Mungkin karena lelah atau kelaparan, lama-kelamaan kesadarannya menghilang.  
_

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak mungkin ada di kamar ini kalau bukan dua orang pria itu yang membawanya. Dan yang mengganti _kimono_-nya? Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar, ia memeluk tubuhnya kuat. _  
_

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata," Temari menoleh, ia tak jadi menangis. Suara merdu itu berasal dari wanita muda yang sangat cantik, rambut pirangnya digelung lalu diberi aksesoris yang indah, kulitnya putih mulus, dan kimono yang dikenakannya sangat bagus_—_bahannya begitu halus dan mewah.

"A-anda siapa?"

Bahkan senyum wanita itu pun tak kalah cantiknya dengan penampilannya. "Aku Tsunade Senju. Siapa namamu?"

"Temari, Temari Rei. Tsunade_-sama_, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Apa anda yang membawaku?" nadanya semakin bergetar, ia takut yang dipikirkannya memang terjadi.

"Tidak usah pakai _sama,_ Temari. Cukup panggil Tsunade-_nee_ saja," Temari mengangguk canggung. "Yang menegurmu adalah algojoku, mereka juga yang membawamu padaku saat kau pingsan. Tenang saja, mereka tidak berbuat kurang ajar padamu," Temari merasa sangat lega mendengar penuturan lembut Tsunade.

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu. "Masuk," perintah Tsunade sambil mengajak Temari untuk duduk.

Pintu kayu itu di geser pelan, lalu masuklah seorang wanita ber-_kimono_ hitam polos. Ia segera menghidangkan sejumlah makanan yang dibawanya. Temari meneguk ludahnya melihat menu lezat di hadapannya, kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Temari. Setelah memerintahkan si pelayan untuk keluar, ia mempersilahkan Temari untuk langsung menikmati makanan itu. Ia kasihan melihat wajah pucat gadis itu, sudah dua hari dia tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya lemah dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

Temari merasa canggung menikmati makanan-makanan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Wanita cantik itu sepertinya seorang bangsawan. Ia memiliki algojo, kamar yang mewah, pakaian yang mewah, perhiasan yang mewah, pelayan, dan makanan-makanan yang sangat lezat. Ia merasa tak pantas semeja dengannya_—_mengingat status sosialnya yang rendah, hanya seorang anak petani dari kota seberang.

Tsunade mengerenyit heran melihat Temari hanya memandangi makanannya. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Memangnya kau suka menu apa?"

Dengan cepat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan begitu Tsunade-_nee_, aku hanya merasa tak pantas makan semeja dengan putri bangsawan seperti anda," ungkap Temari lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak disadarinya kalau raut cantik Tsunade kini telah berubah sendu.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan bersamaku. Baiklah, aku yang akan keluar," nada Tsunade terdengar bergetar.

Eh? "Ma-maafkan aku. Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku," Temari jadi salah tingkah. "Baiklah, aku akan makan."

Keduanya pun makan dalam diam. Meski diselingi dengan gumaman Temari_—_enaknya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Temari, tapi ia juga merasa sedih. Ah, sulitnya hidup.

Selesai makan,Tsunade langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur, beristirahat secukupnya untuk memulihkan keadaannya yang masih lemah. Tak banyak yang diucapkan dan dibicarakan, segera setelah Tsunade meninggalkannya sendirian, ia jatuh terlelap. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis, paman Yashamaru pasti mencarinya, dan sebentar lagi akan menemukannya.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Terdengar suara musik yang merdu, tapi juga terdengar suara musik yang sumbang, diselingi dengan omelan seorang wanita. Temari bangun dari tidurnya, merapikan rambut dan _kimono_-nya sebelum keluar dari kamar, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menyusuri koridor yang lumayan panjang, yang mengantarkannya pada sebuah taman asri yang indah. Disana terdapat sebuah gazebo besar, diisi oleh belasan gadis muda yang sedang memainkan _shamizen_ dan _taiko_**⁷**. Dan Tsunade ada disana, duduk sambil memandang angkuh pada belasan gadis yang bermain musik itu. Di sebelah Tsunade ada tiga orang wanita cantik yang mengenakan _kimono_ cerah berkerah putih.

Temari berpikir untuk bergabung, dari kecil ia memang suka memainkan _shamizen_. Saat ia mulai mendekat, Tsunade menyadari kehadirannya. Raut terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya, serta merta wanita itu langsung mendekati Temari dan mengajak gadis pirang itu untuk menjauh. Temari tentu saja heran, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat belasan gadis muda itu memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku. "Kau diam disini, Temari," perintah Tsunade sambil memberikan beberapa buku tebal.

"Ta-tapi, aku juga ingin berlatih musik. Aku bisa sedikit memetik _shamizen_. Boleh aku menjadi salah satu muridmu?"

"Tidak boleh!" Tsunade menutup mulutnya saat sadar ia telah membentak Temari. "Maafkan aku, Temari," pintanya sambil mengangkat wajah Temari yang menunduk sedih dan takut.

"Tidak apa, Tsunade-_nee_. Aku memang tidak tahu diri. Aku tahu biaya berlatih musik itu mahal, dan aku pasti tak sanggup membayarnya. Padahal aku sudah merepotkanmu, aku berhutang padamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi pelayanmu," tutur Temari sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kedua tangan Tsunade mengepal, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Pertama kali melihat Temari, ia sudah menyayanginya. Ia sudah menganggap Temari sebagai anaknya, ia tak ingin gadis itu terjerumus ke dalam dunia kelamnya. Ia tak ingin. Tapi, Temari berhak tahu siapa dirinya, agar kesalah pahaman ini tak berlanjut. Ia kembali membawa Temari ke taman, keduanya duduk diam di _tatami_ terbuka yang terletak tidak jauh dari gazebo.

Ada rasa bergemuruh dalam diri Tsunade, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat malu akan statusnya. Ia memandang wajah cantik Temari, iris indahnya begitu langka, begitu indah. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu menjadi anaknya, tanpa tahu identitas aslinya, tapi kini Temari menunggu penjelasannya. Sorot _teal_-nya begitu serius.

"Kau lihat kerah _kimono_ yang dikenakan oleh tiga wanita itu?" Temari mengikuti arah telunjuk Tsunade. Kerah yang digunakan oleh ketiga gadis itu berwarna merah, sedangkan semua gadis yang sedang berlatih musik mengenakan _kimono_ berkerah putih.

"Kau tahu apa arti warna di kerah itu?" Temari kembali menoleh pada Tsunade, lalu menggelang sepelan mungkin, ia bingung.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, berat sekali mengungkapkannya. "Saat kau tahu segalanya, percaya padaku, Temari. Aku tulus padamu, aku tak berniat memberikanmu hutang," tuturnya lemah, dilihatnya dahi Temari berkerut heran. "Warna merah pada kerah itu merupakan bukti kalau mereka adalah...," Tsunade meneguk ludahnya, "..._geisha_ senior," semuanya terakui sudah.

Spontan raut heran Temari berubah menjadi kaget. Ia terdiam, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak percaya, wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapannya ini, wanita cantik yang berpenampilan seperti putri bangsawan ini_—_ternyata adalah seorang_ geisha_.

"Yang berkerah putih adalah _maiko_. Mereka disini diberi pelajaran yang sangat banyak. Menulis kaligrafi, membuat puisi, cara menuangkan teh, bermain musik, menari, cara ber _make-up_, mengenakan_ kimono_ yang baik, dan cara melayani tamu dengan baik. Saat seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi _geisha_ menginjakkan kakinya di _okiya_, dia sudah memiliki hutang dengan pemilik_ okiya_," wajah Temari tercekat, dengan segera Tsunade meralat perkataannya. "Kau tidak termasuk, Temari. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tulus membantumu," tampak senyum lega tercipta di wajah Temari. "Dan aku adalah nyonya, sebutan untuk pemilik_ okiya_." Tsunade tersenyum getir.

"Aku rasa itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Apa kau jijik padaku?" Temari langsung menggeleng cepat. Terlepas dari pekerjaannya, Tsunade adalah malaikat baginya, ia sangat berhutang budi padanya. Dapat ia lihat senyum indah wanita itu terlukis di wajah sendunya. "Apa kau mau menceritakan tentang dirimu?"

Sekarang giliran Temari yang bermuka sendu. "Aku dari Suna, ke Konoha bersama pamanku. Tapi paman hilang, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Lalu aku bertemu Tsunade-_nee_," tiba-tiba ia menghambur memeluk Tsunade, tangisnya pecah. "Terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada dirimu, entah akan bagaimana nasibku," ujarnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tsunade membelai lembut rambut Temari, menenangkan gadis itu. "Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk menemukan pamanmu," hiburnya sambil membawa Temari kembali ke kamar. Tak disadari oleh keduanya kalau terdapat belasan pasang mata yang menatap iri pada Temari.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Sebulan berlalu, tapi pamannya tak kunjung ditemukan. Akhirnya Temari tetap tinggal di _okiya_ sebagai anak angkat Tsunade. Ia sempat protes, karena Tsunade lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya, tapi fakta yang sebenarnya ternyata sangat mengejutkan. Ia sama sekali tak percaya kalau Tsunade sudah berusia 45 tahun. Benar-benar awet muda, ia terlihat seperti usia 25 tahun.

Di _okiya_, dia mendapat tempat istimewa. Kegiatannya hanya belajar menulis dan membaca, Tsunade selalu menjauhkannya dari hal-hal yang berbau _geisha_, bahkan dia hanya boleh mengobrol dengan pelayan dan Tsunade_—_tentunya.

Sampai seorang pelayan memberikan sebuah surat padanya. Surat yang dikirimkan oleh para _maiko_. Dan semuanya mengubah kegiatan biasanya menjadi luar biasa. Ia memaksa Tsunade untuk menjadikannya seorang _geisha_. Dengan keras Tsunade menolak permintaannya, bahkan wanita itu sampai menampar pipinya dua kali. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras, bahkan ia mencoba bunuh diri, dan akhirnya Tsunade luluh. Ia pun mulai menjalani pelatihan menjadi maiko selama enam bulan lamanya.

Tsunade sama sekali tak mengetahui, ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menebus budinya. Para _maiko_ mengatakan kalau Tsunade pilih kasih. Temari bisa dengan enak tinggal di_ okiya_ tanpa harus menjadi _geisha_. Mereka semua bersumpah akan meninggalkan _okiya_ bila Temari tidak mau menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bukan hanya para _maiko_, ternyata para_ geisha_ senior pun membencinya, mereka tidak mau 'calon nyonya' di berikan pada Temari. Hidup ini ternyata memang sangat kejam.

.

.

.

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya. Ia menoleh ke samping, ke sebuah kotak kayu yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Shikamaru sudah pergi. Dan dia tak mungkin kembali ke_ okiya_. Tsunade pasti marah padanya. Ibunya itu sudah bersusah payah mencarikannya seorang _danna__—_agar ia tak berakhir seperti dirinya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakannya. Kalau pun ia kembali, Konan, Karin, dan Tayuya pasti akan membencinya, mereka mengira dirinya kembali untuk merebut posisi nyonya. Semua jadi serba salah.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan pelan ke lemari pakaian yang terletak di sebelah jendela. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pakaian Shikamaru masih utuh, tak ada yang berkurang_—_mungkin sesetel_ kimono_ yang dipakai pria itu pergi. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum bahagia. _Danna_-nya pasti kembali, ia tak pergi lama. Lalu, apa maksud dari kotak kayu itu?

.

.

.

Temari sedang berendam saat sebuah ketukan terdengar oleh telinganya. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan handuk, memasang_ kimono_-nya asal-asalan lalu membukakan pintu.

"_Tadaima_," ujar Shikamaru malas sambil memperhatikan Temari sekilas lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Seulas senyum tipis merekah di wajah Temari. "_Okaerinasai_," jawabnya lembut lalu menutup pintu.

Temari mengikuti Shikamaru ke kamar. Ia melihat pria itu sudah berbaring, terlihat sangat lelah. Ia mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sangat basah, menggulungnya ke atas. Saat ia ingin mengganti _kimono_-nya, ia melirik pada Shikamaru. Merasa pria itu sudah terlelap, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka_ kimono_-nya.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru belum tertidur, ia hanya membaringkan diri karena lelah. Wangi khas _lavender_ terus menguar dari Temari, begitu menenangkan. Kegiatannya terusik saat Temari mulai mengambil sebuah _kimono_ ungu polos dari lemari. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan melihat gerak tangan Temari yang membuka pelapis tubuhnya itu. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah melihat tubuh polos seorang gadis, ia akui ciptaan _Kami_-_sama_ berambut pirang itu memiliki tubuh yang indah dan kulit putih yang mulus. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa berkedip_—_sampai _kimono_ berwarna ungu polos itu menutupi kulitnya.

Selesai mengenakan _kimono_-nya, Temari kembali melirik Shikamaru. Ia berniat memanaskan makanan yang tadi dibuatnya, mungkin saja Shikamaru masih ingin makan.

"Mau kemana?" gerakan Temari terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tubuhnya serasa lunglai. "Kalau itu berurusan dengan makanan, aku sudah makan," sekarang tubuhnya bergetar._ Kami_-_sama_, apa Shikamaru melihat semuanya?

'_Merepotkan_,' batin Shikamaru melihat Temari terdiam seperti patung. "Sebaiknya kau siapkan air hangat," perintah Shikamaru.

Selesai mandi, Shikamaru langsung mengenakan _kimono_ yang diberikan oleh Temari. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk, malu melihat dirinya yang hanya dibalut sehelai kain dari pinggang sampai lututnya. Dan tingkahnya semakin membuat dirinya tergo_—ah, merepotkan. _Ia masuk ke kamar, sementara Temari masih sibuk merapikan perlengkapan mandinya.

Temari sengaja lama berkutat di kamar mandi, ia masih belum sanggup bertemu Shikamaru, ia benar-benar malu. Saat ia akan masuk ke kamar, ia berharap Shikamaru sudah tertidur lelap. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sesimpel itu, _danna_-nya itu terlihat serius membaca sebuah buku. Ia berjalan ke meja rias, membuka gelungan kain di rambutnya, dan menyisir perlahan rambut pirangnya yang sudah lumayan kering. Tak disadarinya kalau dari ekor matanya, Shikamaru menatap dirinya tak berkedip.

Saat ini Temari sedang gelisah, ia bingung harus apa. Membaringkan diri di sebelah Shikamaru? Tidak, dia malu. Saat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah liontin zamrud berbentuk hati tergantung di hadapannya. Ia terkejut saat kedua tangan Shikamaru memakaikan benda indah itu ke lehernya. Temari berdiri, berbalik lalu menatap wajah mengantuk Shikamaru. Meski mengantuk, sorot _grey_-nya terlihat tak terkendali.

"Te-terima kasih, tuan."

"Apa kau bisa menghentikan panggilan hormatmu? Aku sangat risih," gumam Shikamaru malas. Temari melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Panggil aku Shikamaru-_kun,_" ekspresi Temari terlihat menolak. "Dalam silsilah pernikahan Nara, hanya akan lahir seorang putra. Selama turun-temurun, mereka diwarisi sebuah kalung mutiara. Dan kalung itu hanya boleh diberikan pada menantu Nara," Temari menahan nafas. Kalung mutiara? Apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru adalah kalung mutiara yang ada di kotak kayu tadi? Jadi..., tapi tidak mungkin.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Temari mengangguk dengan canggung. Dapat dirasakannya kedua pipinya memerah. "Aku... ingin besok kau memakainya."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Perlahan jemarinya membelai rambut lembap Temari. Sudah cukup untuk dirinya bertahan. Ia benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu seutuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuh Temari bergetar, takut. Belaiannya kian lembut, memberikan kenyamanan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencium ubun-ubun Temari, turun ke dahinya, kedua mata indahnya yang terpejam, turun ke hidung mancungnya, bergantian di pipi mulusnya, memutari dagunya, dan berakhir di bibir kecilnya. Ada sensasi berbeda yang keduanya dapatkan, bibir yang menempel lembut itu, semakin membuat jantung keduanya memburu.

Saat Shikamaru mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Temari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas ke dada bidangnya. Saat sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Temari berusaha menjauhkan diri, tapi gerakannya tertahan saat Shikamaru memeluknya.

"Bisakah kau tak menolakku lagi?" Temari terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak keinginan Shikamaru, ia harus ingat statusnya. Ia hanyalah budak yang dibeli. "Tapi aku tak memaksamu, aku tak pernah menganggapmu barang atau pun budak, _hime_," entah Temari harus apa sekarang. Berteriak senang atau melompat-lompat, atau..., ah dia lebih memilih membalas pelukan hangat Shikamaru_—_ternyata.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-_kun_." dirasakannya tangan _danna_-nya itu menyentuh _obi_-nya, membuka kain pengunci berwarna hitam itu perlahan.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Temari bangun dengan merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Matanya merah karena semalam menangis kesakitan, tubuhnya pun terasa letih. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dimana seharusnya pria yang merenggut kesuciannya itu terbaring. Tapi pria itu sudah tidak ada, lalu terdengar suara tawa dari ruang tamu. Segera ia mengenakan _kimono_-nya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu mengintip dari balik pintu.**  
**

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak perjaka lagi?" pertanyaan dari pria berambut perak itu disambut gelak tawa yang lainnya. Sementara Shikamaru mendecih dan menguap.

"Wah, kau kalah dari bangsawan pemalas ini, Itachi," komentar seorang pria berambut pirang yang diikat satu_—_poninya menutupi mata kirinya_—_sambil menepuk pelan pundak pria berambut hitam yang diikatnya rendah, wajahnya sungguh tampan. Dan dia hanya diam tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menjadi _danna_-nya? Buang-buang uang saja," kali ini seorang pria bercadar yang berkomentar.

"Shikamaru-_senpai_ tidak seperti Kakuzu-_senpai_ yang buta uang," cibir seorang pria yang punya gurat luka di wajah kanannya.

"Kau benar, Tobi. Shikamaru juga tipe pria setia," tambah seorang pria yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Gelak tawa pun kembali pecah. "Tapi," ia menatap Shikamaru lama. "Kau tidak mencintainya kan?"

Shikamaru diam, sementara yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan penuh selidik_—_termasuk Temari yang kini menahan nafasnya. "Tidak," saat jawaban singkat itu keluar, gelak tawa kembali pecah. Dan Temari tersenyum mengejek, mengejek dirinya yang sudah berkhayal jauh. Memalukan. Lalu, apa maksud kalung mutiara itu?

"Boleh kami melihatnya?" seorang yang berambut merah ikut bicara. "Mungkin dia ingin mencoba salah satu_—_"

"Tidak," kali ini ada nada tegas dari Shikamaru. Dan pria berambut merah itu hanya tergelak.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau pelit begitu? Kami hanya ingin melihatnya saja."

"Iya, Kisame benar. Kami hanya penasaran dengan _geisha_ yang sudah mengambil keperjakaanmu." tawa kembali meledak. Kecuali pria yang bernama Itachi, dia hanya diam saja. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mendecih pelan dan kembali menguap.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Itachi? Kau juga ingin mencoba?" topik kini beralih ke Itachi yang sedari tadi diam. "Bersenang-senanglah dulu sebelum kau menjadi raja. Kau tak mungkin bisa keluar-masuk _okiya_ atau pun istana seenakmu," candaan dari pria berambut silver itu semakin membuat tawa diantara mereka meledak. Mungkin hanya Shikamaru saja yang menanggapinya dengan menguap, dan yang menjadi bahan ejekan hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, seolah dirinya sama sekali tak mendengar ejekan teman-temannya.

Temari semakin terdiam di tempatnya. Pria bernama Itachi itu ternyata pangeran, dia calon raja. Dia tak pernah mengira kalau Shikamaru ternyata mengenal seorang pangeran. Itu tandanya, Shikamaru bukanlah bangsawan sembarangan. Memang tidak pantas baginya mengharapkan cinta dari pria itu. Status sosialnya sungguh jauh berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
**

* * *

**6. Maiko - calon geisha**

**7. Shamizen dan taiko - alat musik yang dimainkan dengan dipetik_  
_**

**Disini karena bertema sejarah atau cerita zaman dulu, jadi adegan ciumannya cuma saling menempelkan bibir saja, karena belum ada french kiss. :D  
**

**Terus, kalau masih bingung, baca lagi di chap depan ya.  
**

**Oh ya, maaf lama. soalnya datanya ke 'delete'. :(  
**

**Dan review yang login udah dibalas lewat PM, sekarang yang enggak login ya.  
**

**hime sama = salam kenal juga. makasih atas reviewnya. benarkah bagus? makasih ya.  
**

**Sabaku Yuri = lucu? benarkah? makasih. Itu bakal dijelaskan kok, tenang aja. salam kenal juga ya. enggak, itu nemu di situs. iya, enggak papa kok. makasih atas reviewnya.  
**

**narakenkari = benarkah? makasih ya. iya ini lanjut, berkat kalian semua. makasih atas reviewnya.  
**

**Aneki Nara = benarkah? makasih atas pujiannya. Fic Melanie masih biasa. Makasih juga atas reviewnya ya.  
**

**Mugiwara p = wah, makasih ya. juga makasih atas reviewnya.**

**haya mls login = alasan Shika udah ada di chap 2 nih. makasih atas reviewnya ya.  
**

**Guest = iya. makasih atas reviewnya ya.  
**

**Nara Claire = makasih ya. juga makasih buat reviewnya. Juga makasih untuk yang sudah ngereview di Fic Melanie satunya... :)  
**

**Ok, ini chap 2nya, masih ingin mengikuti?  
Maaf bila hasilnya mengecewakan. . .  
**

**Beritahu Melanie di kotak review ya,,, :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**あなたは私に属します (Anata wa watashi ni zokushimasu)  
**

I do not own Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari/Nara Shikamaru;

T+;

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Family.

AU, OOC, Typo(s), canon, no chara bash, etc.

© Melanie Joseph, January 18th, 2013

Shikamaru : 19 tahun

Temari : 16 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara tawa yang ramai itu hilang, menjauh dan menghilang dari indera pendengarannya. Ia sesak, tapi tak seharusnya ia merasakan sesak itu. Tak seharusnya dan sama sekali tak berhak. Dirinya tak mempermasalahkan kalau Shikamaru tidak menaruh rasa sedikit pun padanya. Ia sadar diri, sangat sadar diri akan siapa dirinya. Tapi, tidakkah pria itu pamit dulu saat akan keluar?

Angin semilir melingkari, tampak berusaha membujuk dirinya agar tak larut dalam kesedihan yang membingungkan. Jemarinya mulai meraba lehernya, dimana melingkar sebuah kalung mutiara. Ternyata tak semua lingkaran putih yang membentuk kalung itu adalah mutiara, salah satu dari butir-butir indah itu adalah kayu berwarna putih yang berukir lingkaran dengan garis di tengahnya. Ia tak mengerti arti ukiran itu. Dan ia memang tak ingin tahu. Yang lebih menarik isi pikirannya adalah kalung zamrud yang turut menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Shikamaru memberikan kalung ini tanpa berkata apapun, tak jelas apa maksud pria itu.

Ia sendu. Hatinya gelap. Semua perlakuan aneh_ danna_-nya itu menarik dirinya. Ia dengan mudah terpesona oleh jeratnya yang sangat biasa. Perlakuan kaku dan acuh Shikamaru padanya, entah kenapa membuatnya sangat nyaman. Apalagi malam dimana saat mereka saling melepaskan diri untuk saling menyatu, pria itu dengan lembut menyentuh dirinya, membantunya melupakan ketakutan diri. Meski perlakuannya masih sangat kikuk dan sedikit aneh, pria itu tetap berhasil menenangkan asanya.

Tapi, manis perlakuannya tidak bertahan lama. Setelah _Amaterasu_-_sama_**⁸ **memperlihatkan kebesarannya, ia berbagi sedikit cahaya surga pada bumi, pria itu berperan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Bersama para teman terhormatnya, ia pergi tanpa bertemu muka. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu, apa kali ini Shikamaru akan kembali atau meninggalkannya. Mungkin kedatangan putra-putra keluarga terpandang itu hanya untuk memastikan sampai sejauh mana ketertarikan seorang Shikamaru Nara yang terkenal pemalas itu dengan wanita. Mereka taruhan dan Shikamaru berhasil memenangkannya.

Dan pasti, isi kotak kayu itu adalah uang tanggungan untuk dirinya. Tapi apa mungkin kalung mutiara yang kini sedang dipakainya dan nyatanya adalah kalung turun-temurun keluarga Nara diberikan pria itu dengan sia-sia demi menopang masa depannya nanti. Itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan sangat tidak masuk akal lagi bila kalung ini diberikan oleh pria itu sebagai bukti ia menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi istrinya. Mengingat status sosial mereka dan jawaban tegas Shikamaru tadi. Semua begitu membingungkan, tak ada kejelasan dari semua ini. Sikap Shikamaru sama sekali tak bisa terbaca oleh dirinya.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Asap tipis mengepul, melingkar, melayang tinggi lalu menyatukan diri dengan gumpalan-gumpalan biru tenang yang berarak pelan. Saat penyatuan terjadi, beberapa dari mereka membelah lalu membentuk kapas biru yang serupa. Mereka melayang perlahan, seperti mencoba menaungi secara bergantian seorang adam yang sedang bergelut dengan sejuknya cuaca di bawah pohon sakura yang berkibar rindang.

"Temari," satu kata yang memiliki arti bola itu keluar ringan melalui gumaman dari bibirnya yang kini mencetak senyum miris. Ia tegakkan punggungnya yang sedari sepuluh menit ke belakang bersandar pada kulit sang sakura. Sedikit kasar ia matikan rokok yang membuat lidahnya merasakan pahit tembakau, lalu membuang benda itu jauh. Selesai dengan semua perasaan anehnya yang menyeruak dengan tiba-tiba, ia menarik punggungnya, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, lalu membawa tubuhnya dalam langkah pelan. Angin nakal sedikit mengusutkan _montsuki haori hakama_**⁹ **yang kini terbalut rapi di kulitnya, seakan berusaha menghalangi langkah ragunya.

.

.

.

_Amaterasu_-_sama_ mengambil kembali cahaya terangnya, memberikan kesempatan bagi _Tsukuyomi_-_sama_**¹°** untuk kembali menebarkan cahaya kelamnya di kegelapan malam yang sunyi. Malam yang dingin, sedingin hati si pengintip sang rembulan melalui celah-celah dinding. Temaram di ruangan yang ditempatinya sanggup menyembunyikan sosoknya. Keadaan sunyi senyap, sampai akhirnya terdengar isak kecil yang berusaha ditahan.

Hidup ini sungguh kejam, tak ada keberuntungan yang memihaknya. Dari sendirian kembali sendirian, ia menangis lagi selayaknya orang lemah. Ia rindu Tsunade, ia rindu belaian hangat ibu angkatnya itu. Tapi kakinya terjerat. Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di _okiya_, neraka dunia akan menghimpitnya. Tapi bila berada di tempat ini, kesedihannya akan berlarut.

Sebuah ketukan tergesa terdengar di pintu, serta merta ia bangkit dari berlututnya, keluar kamar dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, ia kecewa karena sosok di balik pintu itu bukanlah sosok yang dinantinya selama dua minggu ini.

"Kau masih mengingatku, nona?" Temari mengangguk pelan. Wajah pria yang dulu menawarnya atas nama _danna_-nya itu masih terukir jelas dalam memorinya. Pria berjenggot itu tersenyum tipis. Sekilas ia melihat tatapan pria itu beralih ke lehernya, sejenak menatap wajahnya, lalu menyimpulkan senyum yang lebih bersahabat.

.

.

.

Paras pucatnya sedikit aneh. Rasa bahagia, sedih, bingung, marah, dan sakit hati bersatu padu. Setelah dua minggu berlalu, Shikamaru baru mengutus orang untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu? Berniat membuangnya setelah mendapatkan harta berharganya, tapi niat itu dibatalkan karena ia masih ingin menyimpan dirinya sebagai budaknya. Haa~ betapa takdir buruk selalu sukses merenggut kehidupannya.

Aliran air asin terkecap oleh lidahnya, dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya. Tidak! Dia bukan gadis lemah, dia bukan gadis cengeng. Sama sekali bukan. Ia kuat, tegar, dan pemberani. Setetes air asin kembali menghampiri indera perasanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Itu dulu, semuanya hanya dimilikinya dulu. Sekarang ia jadi gadis lemah, berteman dengan air mata, dan ketakutan karena masa lalunya.

Sesaat ia mengutuk pamannya yang telah membawanya ke Konoha, membiarkannya hidup tanpa ada kejelasan. Tapi ia tersadar, semua takdir buruk ini adalah buah dari kesalahannya. Kalau seandainya dia tetap menunggu pamannya di depan penginapan, ia tak mungkin terpisah. Ini kesalahan yang sama, kesalahan dirinya yang telah membuat kedua adiknya pergi ke surga lebih cepat. Ia menekan dadanya, sesak sekali.

Ringkikan kuda mengusiknya, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, dan sedikit merapikan diri. Pintu kereta terbuka, disusul uluran tangan. Setelah menarik nafas perlahan, dan menata raut wajahnya, Temari menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah pria berjenggot itu melepaskan tautannya, Temari mengikuti langkahnya dengan perasaan hati yang masih berkecamuk. Mereka memasuki gerbang besar yang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal, menyusuri koridor yang lumayan panjang, melewati jalan setapak—aliran air jernih dipenuhi kerikil-kerikil kecil berada tepat di bawahnya, membuat Temari berjinjit dan sedikit mengangkat ujung_ kimono_-nya agar tidak basah—lalu bertemu sebuah jembatan batu, kolam dibawahnya tampak bersinar karena pantulan sang rembulan. Meski sedikit bingung, _teal_-nya merasa bahagia karena dimanjakan oleh keindahan taman yang sedang dilaluinya, pohon-pohon sakura dan bunga-bunga cerah lainnya seakan berusaha tampil secantik-cantiknya untuk membantu mengusir gundah gulananya. Dari cahaya-cahaya kecil lampion yang berasal dari sisi-sisi taman, lalu bertatap muka dengan cahaya sebuah _shinden-zukuri_**¹¹**.

Temari diam di tempat, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru ada di dalam sana. "Saya permisi," saat pria berjenggot itu berjalan menjauhinya tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana jawabannya, semakin menguatkan pemikirannya. _Danna_-nya benar-benar berada di dalam sana, menunggu dirinya.

Saat ia ingin melangkah maju, hatinya entah mengapa menolak. Ia seraya ditarik mundur, ia seperti tak berhak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Tapi ia lebih tak berhak lagi bila menuruti kata hatinya, dirinya bukan lagi miliknya, tapi milik Shikamaru. Soal hati, pria itu tak peduli, karena uangnya sudah membebaskan dirinya.

Dalam langkah pelan ia membawa diri, mengacuhkan semua rasa yang bergejolak. Satu kebenaran yang ingin diraihnya, jauh di dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat ingin bertemu muka dengan pria—pencuri hatinya—itu.

Sebelum tangannya melayang untuk memberikan ketukan, "Masuk saja," ternyata memang benar, pria itu sedang menunggu dirinya.

Sedetik terdiam, dengan pelan ia geser pintu itu. "_Tadaima_," Sosok pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap tehnya.

Ketika ia menutup pintu, sesuatu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Tangan besar Shikamaru menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya, membawa paksa dirinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya, ia jatuh ke tempat tidur. Temari menggigil ketakutan, ia tak percaya pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah Shikamaru. Tatapan pria itu bukan tatapan malas seperti yang ia tahu, itu tatapan yang berbeda. _Grey_-nya seakan berkilat, menuntut amarah di dalam sana.

Shikamaru dengan kasar menutup pintu, Temari langsung duduk sambil merapikan _kimono_-nya. Pria itu berbalik, kembali memberikan tatapan tak biasanya. Rasanya air matanya ingin keluar, tatapan pria itu seakan menegaskan bahwa ia bersalah padanya. Tapi apa? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dan tak tahu. Shikamaru mengambil langkah mendekat, membuat Temari ingin berlari.

Tapi ternyata tubuh tinggi Shikamaru malah jatuh bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk, segera dara Suna itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampirinya. Saat ia hendak bertanya, tubuhnya ditarik dalam kuncian erat lengan kekar pria itu. "Maaf," Temari jatuh terdiam dengan bingung.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tak ada jawaban. Perlahan dirasakannya pelukan erat Shikamaru mengendur, disusul dengan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa leher dan pundaknya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat disadarinya pria itu mengangkat dirinya dan menidurkannya pelan di tempat tidur.

.

.

.**  
**

"Tuan sudah tidur?" tak ada sahutan, hening. Dengan pelan Temari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru di pinggangnya, tapi bukannya lepas, pelukan pria itu semakin erat. "Tuan belum tidur kan?" tetap tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Apa Shikamaru sedang bermimpi? Sekali lagi ia coba melepaskan diri, tapi kali ini balasan yang didapat dari perbuatannya adalah ciuman kecil di punggungnya yang terbuka. Temari meremas kain yang melingkupi dirinya dan Shikamaru, setelah tak ada lagi gerakan dari pria itu, tubuh Temari mulai kembali rileks.

Merasa Shikamaru yang kenyataannya belum tertidur, terbersit dalam pikiran sang dara untuk menanyakan sesuatu, kejelasan dari beberapa misteri pria itu yang selalu memenuhi otaknya. "Apa maksud kalung mutiara dan zamrud ini, tuan?" jemarinya menyentuh dua benda mewah yang berdampingan menghiasi lehernya.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru menyudahi aksi diamnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Temari sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata berkaca-kaca gadis itu. "Aku melihat kalung zamrud itu di toko aksesoris saat perjalanan pulang, kupikir akan cocok denganmu. Kau tidak suka?" Shikamaru tahu bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Temari, tapi untuk saat ini hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diberikannya.

Temari memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya pelan. "Aku ini hanyalah... budak, sama sekali tidak pantas mengenakan kalung keluarga tuan," ia lihat tatapan kesal di iris Shikamaru.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pengait kalung mutiara Nara, tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangun dan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya. Satu tangan pria itu mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, tubuh pria itu ditopang oleh siku kirinya agar tak oleng menimpa dirinya. "Tak bertemu selama dua minggu ternyata membuatmu hilang ingatan kalau aku tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel tuan," ia melepaskan cengkaraman kuatnya di pergelangan tangan Temari. "Disaat ini, ada seorang gadis yang sangat menginginkan kalung mutiara ini...," ia sentuh sekilas benda putih yang terdiri dari lingkaran-lingkaran kecil itu. "...terjuntai menghiasi lehernya," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Temari kebingungan, Shikamaru membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi membelakangi Temari.

Sebelum ia juga membalikkan posisinya,_ Teal_-nya menatap nanar punggung terbuka Shikamaru, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semua perkataan pria itu. Semuanya yang harusnya mudah, dibuat jadi sulit oleh pria itu. Jemarinya mulai kembali menyentuh kalung mutiara berlambang Nara tersebut, menimbang-nimbang pikirannya untuk membuka pengaitnya.

"Lupakan semua percakapan merepotkan ini. Tidurlah, dan hentikan kegiatanmu membuka kalung itu," Temari hampir saja terlonjak kaget, dengan kikuk ia jauhkan tangannya dari leher belakangnya.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Sayup-sayup kicau burung mengusik tidur si pirang. Disusul dengan pintu yang digeser. Temari bangun, berusaha melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamar. Ia kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat mengenakan _kimono_ ungu mewah tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan _shock_ yang kentara. Terbukti dengan nampan kayu yang berada di genggamannya terlepas bebas, membuat—_prang!_—gelas dan piring porselen itu jatuh berserakan di _tatami_ beserta isinya.

Temari langsung menaikkan kain sampai menutupi lehernya, sementara Shikamaru terbangun dengan terkejut. "Shi-Shikamaru...," getar bibir gadis pirang pucat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, tanpa berkata lagi ia berlari menjauh.

Temari melihat ekspresi Shikamaru berubah, dengan cepat pria itu memakai celana hitamnya dan mengejar sosok gadis itu. "Tunggu, Ino!" itulah yang didengar oleh Temari. Tubuhnya seketika menggigil ketakutan. Siapa gadis bernama Ino itu? Mengenakan _kimono_ luarnya untuk melapisi tubuhnya yang dililiti selimut, ia keluar, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

Shikamaru berhasil menangkap Ino saat gadis itu hampir keluar. Ino berontak sekuat tenaga, tangisnya pecah. "Lepas, lepaskan aku," ronta Ino di sela-sela tangisannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" teriaknya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memeluk erat Ino, sampai gadis itu tak bisa bergerak. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Ino," geramnya, tapi itu malah membuat gadis itu semakin berontak kuat.

"Kau jahat, kau jahat. Aku menunggumu di kamar, tapi kau malah...," terputus oleh isakannya. "Tega-teganya kau melakukan semua ini di malam pernikahan kita!"

Temari mematung di tempatnya. Ia merasa dirinya adalah manusia yang paling rendah, ia jahat. Dengan ketidak tahuannya, ia telah menyakiti perasaan seorang perempuan, seorang istri.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, sampai kapan pun pandanganku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah, selamanya kau tetap adik kecil bagiku," Shikamaru merasa menyesal telah membuat Ino menangis, ia sayang pada gadis ini, tapi hanya sebatas adik.

Ino semakin berontak kuat di pelukannya. "Berapa kali juga harus kukatakan, aku diangkat menjadi adikmu agar kita selalu bersama, saat kita menikah hidup kita akan bahagia karena sudah saling mengenal dari kecil!" Ino tak tahan, ia mendorong keras tubuh Shikamaru dan langsung berlari keluar.

Temari langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya, bermaksud mengejar Ino. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Shikamaru. "Apa yang tuan lakukan? Lepaskan, aku harus meminta maaf dengan Ino-_sama_," mohon Temari. "Tuan harus mengejar Ino-_sama_, tuan harus minta maaf dengannya," balasan yang diterima oleh Temari adalah cengkraman kuat di lengannya. "Sa-sakit tuan," rintihannya tak digubris oleh Shikamaru, pria itu menutup pintu dengan kasar sebelum menarik dirinya masuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

Sore datang berkunjung, tidur nyenyak sang bangsawan Nara itu terusik saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan. Ia bangun dan tak menemukan sosok Temari di sebelahnya, yang ada hanyalah kemilau redup dari kalung mutiara dan zamrud. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum mengenakan m_ontsuki_**¹²**-nya. Saat ia membuka pintu, raut menyesal dari orang kepercayaannya menyambutnya. "Ada apa, Asuma?"

"_Gomenasai_, Shikamaru. Kami tidak bisa membawa nona Temari kembali."

"Apa maksdumu, Asuma? Memangnya kemana Temari?"

"Salah seorang prajurit melihat nona Temari mengendap-ngendap di taman, saat ditegur ia lari. Kami sudah mencarinya di semua penjuru istana, tapi tidak ketemu. Beberapa pengawal yang saya perintahkan untuk mencari di luar istana pun pulang dengan tangan kosong—karena masalahnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal wajah nona Temari," tutur lemah Asuma dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" kesal Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku pikir tidak perlu membuat repot dirimu."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Siapkan kuda, aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Shikamaru. Kedua orang tuamu baru saja kembali dari kuil, dan Ino-_sama_ sudah melaporkan perbuatanmu."

Umpatan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. "Pengawal!" teriaknya keras, seorang samurai mendekat. "Siapkan kuda secepatnya," perintahnya. Sepeninggal samurai itu, Shikamaru menoleh pada Asuma. "Ini hidupku, jalanku. Dengan siapa aku menikah, itu adalah kehendakku. Temari bukan seorang gadis murahan, ia gadis terhormat. Gadis baik sepertinya tak pantas menderita, akulah yang akan melindunginya," Shikamaru berlari menuju gerbang utama, meninggalkan Asuma yang terpaku. Senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya, bisa-bisanya pemuda pemalas itu dipenuhi ambisi seperti itu? Perlahan ia sudah tumbuh jadi dewasa ternyata.

"_Ganbatte_, Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

Temari keluar dari persembunyiannya saat dirasa lima pengawal yang mengejarnya berbalik pulang. "Terima kasih, _Kami_-_sama_," ia menyeret dirinya dalam langkah gontai. Tersedu-sedu ia menangis. Ia tak pernah membayangkan murka Shikamaru berbalik menyakiti dirinya. Belum reda perih semalam, pria itu menambah perihnya dengan bermain kasar tadi pagi. Apa salahnya? Apa karena ia kesal ketahuan oleh Ino-_sama?_ Tapi mulut pria itu sendiri yang mengaku kalau dia hanya menganggap Ino-_sama_ sebatas adik, tidak lebih. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa pria itu tega menyakitinya.

Mengesampingkan semua perasaan sedihnya, ia tetap harus menomor satukan perasaan istri Shikamaru. Dengan kepergiannya ini, semua masalah pasti akan berubah damai. Langkahnya perlahan menjadi cepat, ia harus berlari menjauh, menjauhi semuanya. Tak perduli akan tersesat, yang penting hidupnya bebas tanpa adanya bayang Shikamaru—selamanya.

Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara tapak kaki kuda yang terpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Penasaran, ia pun menoleh. Ternyata fakta yang harus diterimanya tidak seperti harapannya, Dengan segera ia mempercepat larinya yang sedikit tertatih-tatih, ujung _kimono_-nya sedikit mengganggu. Ia menoleh ke segala penjuru arah, berharap mendapatkan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi lagi-lagi semua tak berjalan seperti harapannya. Dengan semakin ketakutan, Temari terus berlari sambil bibir pucatnya berkali-kali memanggil pelan '_Kami_-_sama_'.

Melihat gadis berambut pirang itu terus berlari tanpa berniat untuk berhenti, apalagi saat melihatnya gadis itu malah menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat emosi Shikamaru bertambah naik. Dengan kuat ia melecut kuda hitamnya, menambah kecepatan lari sang kuda. Ia sedikit memiringkan tali kekangnya, dan langkah Temari dengan mudah di potongnya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru menarik tali kekang ke belakang, sang kuda berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, membuat ringkikan panjang dengan kedua kaki depannya yang terangkat naik. Karena kaget, Temari jatuh terduduk dengan gemetar.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru terulur. "Naik," perintahnya datar. Temari menggeleng, ia bangkit dan melanjutkan larinya—yang nyatanya sudah selambat siput. Tenaganya berkurang sudah.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, setelah memberikan tiga kali usapan pada kudanya, pria itu melompat turun. "Kau yakin dengan larimu yang bagitu bisa lepas dariku?" tanya datar Shikamaru sambil berjalan pelan.

Temari tak mengindahkan Shikamaru, ia berusaha menjauh, tapi nyatanya jaraknya dan pria itu hanya terpisah kurang lebih dua meter. Bahkan hanya dengan berjalan saja pria itu hampir mampu menangkap dirinya, apalagi bila dia berlari. Tapi ia tak pantang menyerah. Ia adalah Temari Rei, Temari yang kuat, tangguh, dan pemberani. Tapi sekuat apapun ia melarikan diri, jaraknya dan Shikamaru tetap sama. Ia benar-benar lelah, kakinya serasa lunglai.

Terdengar dengusan kasar Shikamaru. "Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu. Saat aku menangkapmu, akan ku buat kau menyesal seumur hidup karena telah berani lari dariku," tubuh Temari menegang seketika, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Walau mati sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan menyerah.

"Hentikan tuan! Dengan keberadaanku, Ino-_sama_ pasti akan semakin tersakiti. Kami sama-sama perempuan, aku bisa merasakan sakitnya dikhianati," tutur Temari bergetar. "Aku akan secepatnya mengganti semua kerugian tuan. Sekarang aku mohon lepaskan aku," karena berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Temari sama sekali tak menangkap kilatan emosi yang memuncak di mata Shikamaru.

Sebuah gerakan cepat memutus langkah Temari, ia rasakan lengan kirinya dicengkram kuat oleh tangan besar Shikamaru. "Sudah kukatakan untuk menghentikan tingkah konyolmu," Temari meringis kesakitan sambil menampilkan raut ketakutan yang sukses tak dapat disembunyikannya. Pria ini, pria yang kini menariknya paksa bukan Shikamaru yang ia tahu. Apa ini sisi lain dari bangsawan Nara itu? Sisi lain dari sifat cuek dan pemalasnya. Tapi ini benar-benar sangat menakutkan—melebihi dari semenjak ia datang ke kediaman Nara.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

8. _Amaterasu_-_sama = Dewa Matahari  
_

_9. Montsuki haori hakama = Pakaian pengantin pria Jepang  
_

_10. Tsukuyomi_-_sama = Dewa Bulan  
_

_11. Shinden-zukuri = rumah kediaman bangsawan yang terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan. Biasanya terletak di tengah-tengah taman terbuka yang luas._

_Hmmm, apa ada yang ngerti kenapa shika jadi beringasan kayak gitu sama Tema?  
Kalau masih bingung, chap depan bakal ada penjelasan.  
_

_Terus tidak ada maksud Melanie untuk nge-bashing Ino, maaf bila ada yang tidak berkenan dengan peran Ino disini. Semua murni untuk alur cerita.  
_

_Dan maaf, Melanie tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu seperti biasa.  
_

_Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan review sehabis baca ya, Melanie ingin tahu tentang cerita ini. Masih ditunggu atau tidak, dan masih pantaskah cerita ini dilanjutkan sampai selesai.  
_

_Arigatou atas semua review, dukungan, serta pujiannya...  
Maaf bila chap ini mengecewakan...  
_


End file.
